Devil's Pact
by 13hexe
Summary: Sasu/Saku - UA. Resistir ao corpo de Uchiha Sasuke por seis meses. Ela podia fazer isso... Não podia?


**Disclaimer**: Os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, e a história a Juniper11. Thanks (again, and again and forever again) for allowing me to translate this awesome fic!

* * *

.

**Devil's Pact**  
_Pacto do Diabo_

Escrita por **Juniper11**; traduzida por **13hexe**_._

.

_Resistir ao corpo de Uchiha Sasuke por seis meses. Ela podia fazer isso... Não podia?_

:::

Um sorriso irônico surgiu no rosto de Haruno Sakura conforme ela se sentava na cama e respirava o ar fresco daquela manhã. O sorriso logo se transformou em uma risada quando - parte por parte, pedaço por pedaço – o sonho que teve na noite passada retornou de maneira clara e vívida à sua memória. Seus ombros tremeram, seu peito pesou, e lágrimas rolaram por suas bochechas por conta do quão absurdo aquele sonho havia sido.

Nunca em um milhão de anos ela iria fazer algo tão idiota, tão estúpido. Mas então, ela supôs que era por isso que existiam os sonhos; liberar sua estupidez interna. Sakura bocejou e alongou seu corpo torneado e flexível pela cama coberta pelo lençol vermelho de seda. Ela podia sentir o esforço dos músculos quando, de repente, ela bateu em um pé... E não era o dela. Sakura parou o que estava fazendo e começou a rever seu 'sonho'. Foi só um sonho, não? Ela não faria-

Sakura virou sua cabeça, e olhou por cima de seus ombros. E então, gritou alto o suficiente pra acordar um morto. Pulou da cama, melhor dizer que caiu pra fora dela, só então percebendo que estava nua. Puxou o lençol que enrolava seu_ parceiro_, enrolou-se nele e então continuou a gritar. Ela não estava sozinha no apartamento para o qual tinha acabado de se mudar, na gloriosa cidade de Suna. Mas esse não era o problema. O primeiro problema era que tinha puxado o lençol da cama deixando seu _parceiro_ gloriosamente nu – e isso foi maravilhoso. O segundo problema era que entre os gritos... Ela encarou a figura magnífica do homem, que estava deitado com ela, limpar a baba que escorria pelo canto de sua boca.

O terceiro problema era que...

"Tch. Você é sempre tão irritante assim pela manhã?"

Uchiha -maldito- Sasuke estava em sua cama. Gigolô mundialmente conhecido. Ela queria muito morrer agora.

Ela reconheceu o rosto dele porque já havia visto-o uma vez em uma revista cuja reportagem principal era sobre uma reconhecida médica chamada Shizune. Naquele ano, Shizune havia recebido o prêmio de doutora do ano. Normalmente, era essa a informação em que ela focava, mas tudo que conseguia ver era o rosto do homem ao lado dela. Ele parecia ser bem mais novo que Shizune, e era, sem dúvidas, belíssimo. Os olhos eram como fogo negro, chamando por ela. Eles prometiam segredos obscuros e noites selvagens.

Ela desenvolveu uma obsessão por ele, resultando em uma busca detalhada sobre o homem. Não tinha muito a ser descoberto, exceto por sua profissão. A única coisa que podia fazer depois disso era procurar por ele, o que era pra ficar como uma fantasia e não transformar-se em realidade.

"Saia!" Sakura sibilou, mas ele apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha pra ela, sem se mover ou cobrir-se.

Ela nunca imaginou que gigolôs fossem tão exibidos... Apesar de fazer sentido.

"Não."

"Saia! Você está invadindo minha casa!"

"Como posso estar invadindo se eu fui convidado? Aliás, você não me pagou ainda."

"Eu não posso ter feito isso. Eu não sou assim. Por quê? Porque eu faria isso? Isso é apenas um sonho. Um péssimo, péssimo, _péssimo _sonho." Sakura então se lembrou dos pensamentos matinais que teve e uma epifania completa –com direito a trombetas e sinos tocando- apoderou-se dela. Ela era uma idiota. Realmente, uma imbecil. Suas ações na noite passada tinha sido estúpidas num nível Naruto-de-ser, e isso era elogio.

Sakura olhou para a direção oposta ao sorriso sacana que brincava nos lábios de seu acompanhante pago, e enterrou o rosto nas mãos.

"Eu já me acostumei a ser chamado de sonho... Mas normalmente é um molhado."

Sakura baixou as mãos e depois as ergueu novamente dando-se um tapa na cara. "Que merda eu estava pensando?"

"Se isso é um problema tão grande, dê-me meus quatrocentos e setenta e três mil yens e eu sairei daqui agora mesmo."

Sakura gelou. "Quatrocentos e setenta e três mil! O sexo não foi tão bom assim!"

"Foi sim." Ele disse com tanta certeza que foi nojento. Apesar de que, se Sakura conseguisse superar sua indignação e vergonha por ter estar em uma situação tão comprometedora, ela admitiria que a noite anterior realmente valia aquele preço.

"Eu não tenho esse dinheiro. Acabei de começar minha residência e honestamente, eu não sou paga adequadamente."

Um manto negro cobriu o quarto que de repente tornou-se frio. Uchiha Sasuke deslizou pela cama com a graça de uma pantera e engatinhou em direção à Sakura. Ela era a presa dele, e ele era um predador majestoso pronto pra devorá-la. Sakura engoliu em seco enquanto ele a cobria com seu corpo, ameaçando-a. Ela recuou alguns passos encontrando apenas a parede trás de si.

Ele abaixou um pouco e sussurrou em seu ouvido. Sakura achou incrível que ele pudesse ser provocativo e ameaçador ao mesmo tempo. "Eu te avisei que meus serviços não eram gratuitos."

"Mas não disse que eu tinha que pagar um braço e uma perna por isso!" Sakura gemeu, apontando para as regiões baixas dele antes de afastá-lo de seu espaço pessoal. "Para tanto dinheiro, eu devia poder ficar com você como meu escravo sexual por um ano." Mais tarde, ela aprenderia que palavras são poderosas e que seria melhor ficar de boca fechada.

Uchiha Sasuke fechou os olhos e seus lábios moveram-se, murmurando números. Quando terminou, seus olhos abriram-se e focaram-se na forma congelada dela. "Sugiro que ache um jeito de me pagar."

Os olhos de Sakura arregalaram-se em medo, mas ela não recuou. "Ou o que? Vai me matar? Você não é só um gigolô, mas um assassino também?" Ela zombou, cruzando os braços. "Bom, eu não tenho seu dinheiro. E também não tenho como consegui-lo. O que vai fazer agora?" Sakura tentou parecer confiante enquanto olhava pra ele, em expectativa.

Se ela soubesse no que seu discurso ia resultar... Ela teria arranjado o dinheiro em algum lugar. Se ela tivesse que tirar do chapéu de um mágico, ela o faria. Se tivesse que chacoalhar a árvore de dinheiro, ela também o faria. Se ela tivesse que fazer o dinheiro por si mesma – e ela não queria dizer trabalhar por ele – ela também o teria feito.

Ele caminhou pra longe dela, mostrando pra Sakura que a visão de trás era tão boa quanto a da frente. Por que ela não reparou nisso na noite anterior? As roupas dele estavam jogadas pelo chão. Sakura lembrava-se vagamente de sua impaciência na noite passada; arrancando vários botões da camisa dele. Sasuke achou sua calça e tirou um celular do bolso dela. Digitando rapidamente um número, não demorou pra ela ouvir uma voz escandalosa gritar,

"Cadê meu dinheiro, via-"

"Cale-se e passe o telefone pra ele," Sasuke respondeu rudemente. Ele esperou alguns segundos antes de falar novamente. "Ela não tem o dinheiro". Mais uma vez o silêncio ecoou no apartamento. O sangue de Sakura ficou gelado por conta de sua pergunta seguinte. "Sabe onde ficam os apartamentos Oasis?" Na pausa dele, Sakura assumiu que ele recebera uma resposta. "104." E então ela percebeu que ele captara todos os detalhes quando ela o trouxe para sua humilde casa. Ela pensou que isso era uma boa coisa pra ele, mas não pra ela. "Apenas venha rápido." Sasuke rosnou e então olhou pra ela. Mesmo sabendo que tremia nas botas... Ou tremeria se estivesse usando uma... O cara ainda era extremamente sexy.

:::

:::

Uma batida na porta alertou-a que seu 'convidado' tinha chego. A essa altura, ela já estava vestida. Ela colocou uma calça moletom surrada e uma camiseta larga na cor vermelha que tinha escrito: Eu não fiz isso. Ela pôs a melhor máscara de inocência e doçura que conseguiu enquanto sua mente trabalhava furiosamente pensando em como tirá-la dessa enrascada em que se metera.

Sasuke levantou-se pra abrir a porta quando percebeu que Sakura não tinha intenção nenhuma de mover-se do sofá em que estava pregada. As pernas delas estavam dobradas em baixo dela e suas mãos estavam dadas sobre seu colo enquanto tentava não tremer.

Sasuke abriu a porta e deu passagem, permitindo que três homens entrassem. A primeira coisa que ela notou foi que o Uchiha havia vindo pessoalmente, e com isso, ela percebera que se metera na maior das enrascadas. Se o Uchiha aparece, isso normalmente significa que o bicho vai pegar. A idéia de pernas e braços quebrados rondava sua mente, e como já havia visto coisas assim, sabia que era extremamente nojento. Ela rezava para que se tivesse que morrer que fosse algo rápido. Contudo, ela estava sendo boba. Os Uchihas não tinham fama de criminosos. Foi por causa da família deles que a prostituição foi legalizada. Se bem que, Sakura pensou, isso não havia sido uma boa idéia.

Sakura levantou-se em seguida. Ela ao menos seria uma boa anfitriã para seu futuro assassino. Ela pôs um sorriso na cara que com certeza era assustador.

"Bem vindos ao meu lar, senhores. Por favor, sentem-se." Sakura apontou o sofá. O Uchiha se sentou em uma cadeira que ficava diretamente em frente a ela, enquanto seus companheiros optaram por ficarem em pé. Sasuke, no entanto, optou por sentar no sofá, um olhar entediado adornando seus traços aristocráticos. "Posso oferecer-lhes uma bebida?" Sakura perguntou olhando diretamente para o Uchiha. Não havia nada de espetacular nele. Na verdade ele era bem simples, o que era surpreendente considerando quem ele era.

"Não, obrigado. Acho melhor irmos diretamente aos negócios. Não acha?"

Sakura queria balançar a cabeça negativamente, mas ao invés disso ela disse, "Sim, creio que seja melhor."

Os Uchihas eram uma família mundialmente reconhecida de acompanhantes masculinos. Eram vistos constantemente entre homens poderosos. O boato era que os Uchihas controlavam as mulheres que possuíam cargos importantes através de charme e sexo. Também era dito que eles já foram os homens mais poderosos da região.

Uma vez, eles focaram o talento deles em guerras. Muitos países pagavam milhões de dólares pela proeza militar deles. Eles eram estrategistas habilidosos, no entanto, os tempos mudaram, e o desejo de paz derrubou o império deles. Não muito depois da declaração de paz, uma nova família, os Namikazes, entrou em cena para unir o povo. Sakura quase sorriu. Naruto era dessa família, e ela sabia, era verdadeiro o que eles faziam. Ele tinha a habilidade de unir as pessoas para lutarem por uma coisa, e amo incondicional e sua aceitação pelos outros compensavam sua tolice. Enquanto os Uchihas tinham beleza e poder, os Namikazes tinham bondade e amor.

E com essa paz veio a pobreza pros Uchihas. Não houve tempo para os bens deles desaparecem. Eles passaram a usar outro bem que possuíam – a beleza. Eles eram cafetões e prostituas por natureza. Ninguém nunca ficou por perto, pois os Uchihas tinham rostos e corpos preciosos demais para manuseio – exceto por aqueles que gostavam desse tipo de coisa, e os rumores diziam que os Uchihas cuidavam desses casos pessoalmente. Eles se consideravam empresários. O mundo se baseava na lei da oferta e demanda. A mulher desse mundo pedia por beleza... Então eles forneciam isso – por um preço alto.

O novo chefe da família, também conhecido como 'o Uchiha' porque ninguém sabia seu nome ao certo, começou cumprindo seu papel e os Uchihas tronaram-se mais organizados e reconhecidos. Na verdade, os Uchihas reconheceram que a beleza deles era algo que devia ser protegido, e por isso eles formaram uma 'organização' chamada Akatsuki, que eram os guarda-costas deles. Eles eram conhecidos por terem tatuagens de nuvens vermelhas em algum lugar na parte superior do torso. Sakura então presumiu que os outros dois homens eram da guarda-especial, já que vira uma nuvem vermelha tatuada no pescoço de um deles.

Um dos seguranças –ela jurava que ele era um Uchiha também- tinha o cabelo comprido e preso num rabo de cavalo baixo, na altura do pescoço. Ele a encarava quieto. Ele usava uma camisa preta que grudava em seu corpo, mostrando cada detalhado de seu peito trabalhado. Óculos pousavam sobre seu nariz. Normalmente, por alguma razão, homens de óculos a conquistavam facilmente. O que não era o caso do homem à sua frente. Se algo a deixava nervosa, era ele. Ele não se mexia muito, mas quando o fazia, era como se a morte o acompanhasse. Ou talvez ela estivesse paranóica.

O outro segurança também tinha o cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo, mas ele era alto. Na verdade era interessante ele ser completamente oposto ao outro segurança. Quando um era a escuridão, o outro era a claridade. Um possuía os olhos negros dos Uchihas e o outro, um olho azul como o céu. O loiro parecia irritado. Seus braços estavam cruzados sobre seu peito e o que parecia ser uma carranca estava presa em sua cara. Com certeza era isso que a fazia sentir o menos confortável possível.

"Haruno Sakura, chegou ao meu conhecimento que você tem a intenção de revogar seu acordo com o nosso Sasuke."

"Uchiha Sasuke nunca mencionou que ele era um investimento tão caro." Sakura rebateu cruzando os braços sobre seu peito defensivamente.

"Então você... Nunca ouviu falar dos Uchihas." Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha interrogativamente.

"Quem nunca ouviu falar sobre os Uchihas?" Apesar de que ela sabia que muitos amigos dela provavelmente nunca ouviram sobre eles, o que era uma coisa boa para seus amigos. Seria bom pra ela se também tivesse permanecido entre os ignorantes.

"Ah, então você ouviu falar sobre nós. Portanto você sabia que sairia caro quando fez o acordo com o jovem Sasuke."

"Ele nunca me disse o preço, e, aliás, não valeu quatrocentos e setenta e três mil yens." Sakura murmurou.

O Uchiha fez uma pausa, estudando Sakura calmamente. "Discutir isso abertamente é arriscado, e você está dizendo que você achou que o jovem Sasuke-" Sakura notou o olho de Sasuke contrair ao ser chamado de jovem. "Insastifatório?"

"Pra tanto dinheiro, eu não devia ter sido capaz de sair da cama essa manhã."

Um silêncio desconfortável encheu a sala e todos os ocupantes encararam Uchiha Sasuke perplexos.

"Espera," o Uchiha disse. "Você foi capaz de sair da cama?"

Sakura o encarou perplexa. "... Sim."

O Uchiha então lançou para Sasuke um olhar que fez Sakura estremecer, mesmo não tendo sido direcionado a ela.

"Irmãozinho tolo," começou o guarda de cabelos negros, "Você não aprendeu nada?"

Os olhos de Sakura arregalaram-se quando ela percebeu que o segurança quietinho não só era um Uchiha como era o irmão de seu parceiro.

"Cale-se, Itachi!"

"Se eu fizer isso, você nunca vai aprender a satisfazer uma mulher."

"Ela estava satisfeita."

O Uchiha estalou os dedos. "Itachi, conte ao menino qual o lema dos Uchihas."

Um sorriso sacana brincou nos lábios de Itachi e isso provou pra Sakura que ele era irmão de Sasuke.

"_Não existe uma noite em que,_

_Com um Uchiha entre suas pernas,_

_Você não perca a respiração, esperando, com lágrimas nos olhos._

_Você não verá o sol nascer_

_La petite mort¹ da noite."_

O queixo de Sakura caiu. Seu rosto adquiriu um tom interessante de vermelho. De todos os lemas de família-

"Minha desculpas, Haruno-san. Eu achava que esse menino-" Sakura viu a mandíbula de Sasuke trincar. "Tinha feito seu trabalho. Como não é o caso, eu gostaria de propor um acordo."

Sakura estreitou o olhar, suspeita. Tinha algo no tom de voz dele que a fez sentir que devia correr pra bem longe dali. "Que tipo de acordo?"

"Estou disposto a esquecer seu débito para comigo." Sakura empalideceu perante a menção do débito. Ela tinha certeza de que sairia dessa, mas aparentemente estava enganada. "Se estiver disposta a me ajudar a resolver o problema deste jovem garoto."

As sobrancelhas de Sakura estreitaram-se confusas. "O que propõe, Uchiha-san?"

Ele sorriu, e só então Sakura percebeu que ele, assim como os outros dois, era extremamente lindo. Como ela poderia ter dito que ele era simples? "Chame-me de Madara."

E logo depois disso Sakura fez um pacto do diabo com um homem que era conhecido por nunca perder.

Ela realmente era uma idiota.

:::

"Uou, Sakura, seu namorado realmente é um gostoso!" Sakura rosnou a menção de seu 'namorado'. Ele não era seu namorado. Mas ela não podia contar pras suas melhores amigas que ela tinha contratado um gigolô, tinha feito sexo selvagem e sujo com ele, não podia pagá-lo, saiu dessa, mas acabou presa com ele até que ele a deflorasse ou ela provasse ser inseduzível. Isso realmente não ia acabar bem. Malditos Uchihas!

"Eu conheço esse olhar." Ino disse colocando as mãos na cintura. "Como você pode estar brava com ele? Aliás, o que foi que ele fez? Melhor ainda, esqueça o que ele fez. Transe com ele até você se sentir melhor. Yum." Ino andou até onde Tenten estava espiando seu 'namorado'. Elas eram tão boas amigas.

"Escuta, vocês não podem esquecer o lance do 'namorado'? Eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso."

"Mas Sakura, ele parece triste." Tenten disse. "Talvez nós devêssemos deixar vocês dois a sós para que possam se resolver. Nhec nhec nhec."

"_NÃO!"_ Sakura gritou. As duas mulheres pularam pelo susto, e a olharam como se ela tivesse duas cabeças. Sakura respirou fundo pra se acalmar. Ela não queria levantar as suspeitas delas. Se elas sentissem o cheiro do que tava acontecendo, nunca mais iriam esquecer.

Sasuke estava em sua casa já fazia quase um mês e ela não havia deixado que ele a tocasse de novo –isso não significava que ele não havia tentado. Ela passou as últimas semanas esquivando-se das carícias dele -encarando sem reação os malditos sorrisos sacanas dele que faziam suas pernas derreterem- evitando sua própria casa porque ele havia cozinhado pra ela como se ela fosse uma maldita rainha.

Se as coisas continuassem desse jeito, ele ia acabar com ela antes que o prazo do acordo acabasse. Madara tinha dado seis meses. Seis meses e então seu débito estaria pago. Ela resistiria a ele nem que tivesse que morrer!

Ino e Tenten trocaram olhares e escaparam do quarto enquanto ela se preparava psicologicamente pra batalha do dia com Sasuke.

Sakura piscou e olhou em volta percebendo que suas amigas não estavam mais lá.

"Ino? Tenten?" Sakura saiu de seu quarto dando de cara com Sasuke se inclinando no balcão de sua cozinha. O peito nu cumprimentou-a, como se pedisse pra que esfregasse nele um óleo de bebê bem devagar... Bem, bem devagar. Quando Sakura conseguiu desviar o olhar do peito dele, ela notou que ele estava comendo pêssego. Sakura focou nos lábios dele conforme eles se abriam e desfrutavam do doce néctar. O suco do pêssego escorreu pela palma da mão dele e ia pelo punho, conforme ele mordia o fruto. Sasuke lentamente levantou o braço com o olhar focado no rosto de Sakura. A língua rosada dele saltou pra fora da boca e provou o suco que escorria pela bem proporcionada extremidade de seu braço, relembrando-a de quando ele-

Não. Ela não iria pensar nisso. Não ia.

"Suas amigas foram embora."

"Mmm." Sakura murmurou deixando que seus olhos percorressem o abdômen definido do homem à sua frente. Esses músculos deviam ser proibidos. Ou melhor, o fato de seu corpo não estar grudado ao dele devia ser algo proibido.

"Sakura."

Sakura piscou e olhou nos olhos de seu convidado indesejável, brava por ele ter interrompido sua fantasia. "Que foi?"

"Eu disse que suas amigas foram embora. Elas me pediram pra eu te avisar que elas iriam vir aqui amanhã."

"Ah, ok... Tudo bem." Sakura disse e virou-se pra se afastar dele, mas sentiu a mão dele envolver seu punho impedindo-a de escapar.

"Fique."

Sakura olhou sobre seus ombros bem no fundo dos olhos negros dele. Sua boca abriu-se para recusar, mas nenhuma palavra foi dita. "Vou te levar pra jantar. Vá se vestir pra sairmos."

"Eu-" Ela sabia que não era uma boa idéia, mas a verdade é que ela estava entediada. Sua vida consistia em trabalhar, dormir e comer. Basicamente isso. Talvez fosse por causa disso que ela cometera a loucura de contratar um gigolô. Sakura suspirou. "Não."

"Tch. Você está entediada."

Ofendida, Sakura gritou, "Não to não!"

"O que você faz além de enfurnar nesse apartamento? Viva um pouco." Sakura soltou seu punho, puxou o braço pra trás, e o socou no estômago. Ela pensou ter escutado ele abafar um grunhido e por isso sorriu presunçosamente. "Não vá danificar o produto, querida." Sasuke respondeu.

Sakura quase não conseguiu conter o impulso de se jogar contra ele, envolvendo as mãos no pescoço dele e sufocá-lo até a morte. Apesar de que ela tem pensado que isso poderia ter sido uma boa idéia.

:::

:::

Segundo mês:

"Haruno-san?"

Sakura virou-se e observou a tímida enfermeira aproximar-se no vestiário feminino. Ela estava tirando o uniforme e colocando suas roupas casuais. Atualmente ela estava trabalhando com a lendária Senju Tsunade. A mulher estava constantemente fazendo cirurgias, e Sakura orgulhava-se pelo simples fato de poder vê-la trabalhar.

"Sim?"

"Tem alguém aqui esperando por você..."

"Alguém...?" Sakura encarou a mulher, curiosa. Ninguém vinha vê-la no trabalho. Uma ponta de medo atravessou seu corpo. Isso só podia significar que tem algo errado. "Onde está esse alguém?" Sakura exigiu.

A enfermeira tremeu por conta do tom dela, mas respondeu rapidamente. "Na central da enfermaria, no fim do corredor." Sakura já havia saído antes mesmo da enfermeira terminar a frase.

O coração dela batia freneticamente contra suas costelas conforme ela caminhava rapidamente pelo corredor. Ela ignorava os olhares, intencionados a descobrir o que havia acontecido com um de seus amigos ou com algum membro de sua família, que recebia. Sua mente esvaziou-se quando ela parou bruscamente no fim do corredor encontrando ali Uchiha Sasuke parado frente a ela. Ele usava uma camiseta branca lisa e um tênis branco. As mãos dele estavam nos bolsos de sua calça e ele parecia tão aéreo que chegava a ser adorável. Ela nunca tinha visto-o usando roupas tão casuais e isso mexeu com ela. E o fato de ele estar com uma expressão semelhante a do Edward Cullen –só que mais sexy- não ajudava em nada.

"O que você ta fazendo aqui?"

"Eu vim te buscar."

Sakura olhou ao redor e viu algumas enfermeiras sussurrando.

"_Aquele é Uchiha Sasuke?"_

"_Quem é aquela garota que ta com ele?"_

"_Ele é tão gostoso. Acho que vou desmaiar!"_

"Você não devia ter vindo." O sarcasmo de Sakura parecia saltar em direção a ele. Ela se lembrou que precisava pegar o resto de suas coisas e então ela andou pelo corredor em direção ao vestiário. Ela sabia que o Uchiha a seguia; o único som que ele fazia era o que seus tênis faziam quando andava. O som do sorrisinho dele era alto no silêncio desconfortável que havia entre eles.

"Esse é um vestiário feminino. Você não pode entrar aqui."

"Tch. Eu to entrando. Apenas apresse-se em pegar suas coisas."

Sakura lançou um olhar mortal pra ele que ele ignorou. Contrariada, Sakura disse, "Se alguém chamar a segurança por sua causa –Eu não te conheço." O sorrisinho dele ficou maior e Sakura sacudiu a cabeça evitando o efeito total do sorriso. Ela tava começando a achar que ele sabia exatamente o que esse sorriso causava nela.

Sakura continuou a guardar seus pertences na sua mochila e quando terminou saiu do vestiário sem dizer uma palavra. Ela enrijeceu quando sentiu um braço forte e musculoso circular sua cintura e a puxar pra perto. Ela considerou afastá-lo, mas isso apenas causaria confusão e isso seria inapropriado dado o local onde estavam. Então ela permitiu que ele a puxasse pra perto e secretamente aproveitou o calor do corpo dele.

O casal parou na entrada do hospital encontrando uma chuva torrencial. As gotas de chuva caíam no chão com tal intensidade que era bela e desanimadora ao mesmo tempo. Sakura fechou os olhos sentindo-se miserável. A última coisa que esperava era a chuva. Ela vivia a uma distância considerável do hospital e normalmente ia andando pra casa. E ela não tinha nenhum guarda-chuva.

Sakura voltou-se para Sasuke. "Bem, teremos que esperar a chuva parar." Ele olhou pra ela.

"Com medo de uma chuvinha dessas?"

Raiva passou pelos olhos dela. Ela abriu a boca pra gritar com ele. É óbvio que ela não tava com medo. Só não fazia sentido andar numa chuva dessas. No entanto, antes de poder ralar com ele, ela se sentiu sendo puxada pela mão pra fora do hospital, molhando-se na chuva.

"Sasuke!" Ela balbuciou, mas os pés dele moviam-se rapidamente mantendo-a atrás dele. Se ela não quisesse que seu braço fosse arrancado, tinha que acompanhá-lo.

Não demorou muito pro cabelo dela grudar nas bochechas, e as roupas grudarem no corpo. Ainda assim, por alguma razão ela sentia-se eufórica. Ela amava a chuva. Sempre teve um tipo de admiração por ela. Quando criança, sempre levava bronca de sua mãe por brincar na chuva. Era desnecessário dizer que sua corrida louca com Uchiha Sasuke havia trazido de volta boas memórias.

Antes que ela percebesse havia explodido em uma gargalhada, fazendo com que Sasuke apertasse um pouco mais sua mão. Ela sentia-se leve e livre, e pela primeira vez, não tinha com o que se preocupar...

:::

:::

Terceiro mês:

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn."

Sakura encarou a forma imóvel que estava caída sobre sua cama. Ela havia acabado de chegar do trabalho apenas pra encontra um sonolento Uchiha Sasuke em sua cama.

"Eu achei que você fosse um gigolô, não um parasita." Sakura murmurou, estava irritada porque estava cansada e só queria capotar em sua cama. Mas ela não podia porque ele tinha dominado a cama dela e se recusava a se retirar de lá. Ele foi tão rápido que ela só notou que ele a havia puxado, quando já estava embaixo dele. Os lábios dele passeando pelo pescoço dela, sugando suavemente enquanto seus dentes davam leves mordidas.

"Eu posso ganhar dinheiro... É só você deixar." Os lábios dele traçaram um caminho até a linha do maxilar dela, e finalizaram na boca dela. Ele beijou suavemente os lábios da rosada, apenas fazendo uma pequena pressão, antes de se afastar e olhá-la nos olhos. Os olhos verdes estavam nublados por conta da luxúria que começava a aparecer. Era o tipo de situação que ela sabia que ele vinha esperando, mas ele não se aproveitou como ela achou que ele faria. Ele falou e a mente dela quase não registrou as palavras, não que nesse momento ela ligasse.

"Não vou mais tolerar dormir no sofá. Ou eu durmo aqui do seu lado, ou você pode dormir em cima de mim, comigo enterrado bem fundo em você. Você escolhe."

A escolha era óbvia. E naquela noite, Sakura adormeceu com a cabeça de Uchiha Sasuke aninhada em seus seios, as mãos dele no quadril dela, e as mãos dela mergulhadas no cabelo dele.

:::

Sasuke entrou no apartamento de Sakura encontrando-a sentada no chão com partes de um objeto estranho espalhados por ele. Ele pôs as coisas que ele havia comprado no chão e se aproximou dela silenciosamente.

"O que você ta fazendo?"

O rosto de Sakura estava exalando concentração enquanto ela encarava um papel que ele assumiu ser as instruções de como montar o quer que seja. Ela olhou pra ele e rolou os olhos.

"O que parece que eu to fazendo?"

"Parece que você ta destruindo alguma coisa."

Sakura fez uma careta. "Eu to montando essa mesa."

"Porque você não pediu pra loja montar?"

"Você tem idéia do quanto isso ia me custar?"

Sasuke andou até onde ela estava sentada. Sentando-se ao lado dela, ele pegou as instruções, mas ela arrancou-o da mão dele.

"Eu disse que vou fazer isso sozinha." Sakura olhou pra ele com firmeza. Sasuke apenas deu um sorriso de lado pra ela e foi guardar as compras. Quando terminou a tarefa, ele pegou uma cerveja e sentou, assistindo a luta de Sakura pra montar a mesa.

Algumas horas depois, Sasuke despertou de seu cochilo. Ele olhou ao redor ainda meio grogue, notando perplexo que Sakura realmente tinha montado a mesa.

Ele levantou-se de vagar e andou até ao corpo parado de Sakura. Ele agachou e pegou-a, no colo aproximando-a de seu peito. Olhou pra baixo, pro rosto pacífico e calmo dela. Os longos cílios dela acariciavam as bochechas, os lábios levemente abertos e ele se pegou apreciando isso. Ele nunca tinha tirado um tempo pra vê-la dormir.

Ela era adorável quando estava quieta.

Sem fazer nenhum barulho, Sasuke subiu para o quarto deles e a deitou na cama. Ele tirou a camiseta e se preparou pra deitar-se com ela e então ele ouviu um barulho alto. Ele soube imediatamente o que tinha acontecido. Com um longo e sofrido suspiro, ele foi em direção a sala encontrando a mesa que Sakura tinha 'montado' em pedaços no chão. Sasuke sentou exausto no chão e começou a montar a mesa antes que ela acordasse e descobrisse o que tinha acontecido.

:::

:::

Final do quarto mês.

"Sasuke-kun! Eu to livre nesse fim-de-semana. O que você quer fazer?" Sakura disse animada. Ela pulou no colo dele e ficou subindo e descendo alegremente.

Sasuke fez uma careta. "Você ta tentando conseguir mais do que o acordo ofereceu? Ou só está sendo irritante?"

Sakura parou de pular por um momento e então deu de ombros, não deixaria ele estragar o bom humor dela.

"Qual é!" Vamos pra algum lugar! Vamos fazer alguma coisa!"

"E isso foi dito pela mulher que até quatro meses atrás nunca queria fazer nada. Se você quer fazer alguma coisa, você pode fazer comigo e bem aqui."

Sakura enrugou o nariz, irritada. "Você precisa ser tão grosseiro?"

"Apenas quando estou irritado."

"O que foi que eu fiz que te deixou tão 'diva temperamental'?" Sasuke deu um olhar duro pra ela, ela o ignorou e enrolou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele.

"Saia do meu colo, Sakura."

Sakura piscou surpresa pelo tom duro na voz dele. Não era a primeira vez que sentava no colo dele. Eles se abraçavam assim com freqüência –ou talvez, ela sentava no colo dele e ele nunca a afastava. Os braços dela caíram ao lado de seu corpo. "Sasuke-kun?" As mãos dele seguraram a cintura dela, levantando-a sem dificuldade e sentando-a ao lado dele. Ele levantou-se e foi pro quarto deles. Sakura imediatamente foi atrás dele e observou-o em silêncio enquanto ele pegava uma mala e guardava suas coisas.

"Pra onde você vai?" Sakura perguntou de olhos arregalados e mãos trêmulas. Embora no fundo de seu coração, ela soubesse a resposta.

"Eu to indo embora. Não faz mais sentido eu ficar mais tempo aqui. Madara já conseguiu o que queria."

"O que o Madara tem a ver com-?"

"Você é idiota, Sakura? A única razão pra eu estar aqui é pra comer você e isso não vai acontecer porque você tem a força de vontade de uma Deusa."

Sakura não disse nada. Ela apenas ficou parada na entrada do quarto e observou ele pegar suas coisas. Quando ele terminou, parou na frente dela esperando pacientemente que ela saísse do caminho.

A cabeça dela estava abaixada e seu cabelo escondia seu rosto dos olhos curiosos dele enquanto ela tentava a todo custo impedir que as lágrimas caíssem.

"Saia do caminho, Sakura."

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e ele a encarou.

"Sakura-"

"Fique. Se você ficar comigo só pelo resto desse mês e o próximo, então... Eu vou-"

"Sasuke suspirou sabendo exatamente o que ela ia falar. "Olhe pra mim Sakura." Sakura ergueu o queixo e encontrou os olhos dele, seus olhos implorando silenciosamente pra ele, mas ele ignorou as palavras não ditas por ela. "É burrice se apaixonar por um gigolô, Sakura."

Sakura não disse nada, mas abaixou os ombros mostrando toda a tristeza que carregava em seu peito. Sasuke a empurrou gentilmente para o lado, e marchou pra fora do apartamento e Pra fora da vida dela. Ele fechou a porta atrás dele e encostou-se nela por um tempo.

Foi realmente estupidez Sakura se apaixonar por ele, Sasuke pensou em silêncio. Mas era uma estupidez maior ainda um gigolô se apaixonar por uma cliente.

:::

:::

Quinto mês.

"Você ta falando sério?" Ino perguntou encarando os olhos vermelhos e marejados de Sakura. "Seu namorado era Uchiha Sasuke? O Uchiha Sasuke? Eu achei o rosto dele familiar, mas quem pensaria que _você_ acabaria morando com _ele_?"

Sakura nada disse, mas fechou os olhos e o rosto de Sasuke apareceu num flash em sua mente. Ela abriu os olhos quando sentiu uma mão tocar seu ombro com gentileza.

"Você ta bem?" Sakura balançou a cabeça em resposta. "Sakura, você não se apaixonou por ele, certo?" Sakura assentiu com a cabeça incapaz de pronunciar uma palavra. Ino suspirou e puxou a amiga pra perto permitindo que ela derramasse lágrimas de tristeza.

:::

"Devo admitir que eu estou com um pouco de vergonha de você. Foi realmente tão difícil seduzir uma mulher? Várias eu posso entender... Mas uma?" Sasuke ficou quieto, encarando um ponto acima do ombro esquerdo de Madara permitindo-se imaginar o sorriso de Sakura.

Madara suspirou diante do silêncio de Sasuke. Ele sempre havia sido uma criança teimosa. "Suponha que isso signifique que você vai ter que passar pelo treinamento de novo."

"Isso não é necessário. Eu sou um Uchiha. Eu tenho as habilidades necessárias pra desempenhar esse trabalho."

Madara inclinou-se pra trás e estudou Sasuke silenciosamente. Ele estudou a postura rígida de Sasuke. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido com a Haruno e ele não tava falando. Madara fez uma nota mental pra falar com a mulher depois.

"Eu discordo. Eu não posso deixá-lo por aí não satisfazendo a cliente. Amanhã você vai até Shisui e ele vai começar a triná-lo novamente."

"Sasuke o olhou como se quisesse contestar, mas decidiu deixar pra lá. Isso chamou a atenção de Madara. Sasuke? Não contestando uma ordem direta? Ele viu Sasuke virar-se e sair da sala. Os dedos de Madara tamborilaram na mesa. Não demorou muito pro Uchiha chegar a uma conclusão surpreendente.

A Haruno seria um problema.

:::

"Ino, onde a gente ta?" Sakura disse olhando ao redor de olhos bem abertos. A propriedade dos Uchihas apareceu a uma boa distância delas. Ela ficava no alto de uma montanha –tão alto que nuvens encobriam a propriedade. Era surreal. Ino jogou o cabelo pra trás e lançou um olhar maldoso pra melhor amiga.

"Nós, querida testa de marquise, estamos do lado de fora da propriedade Uchiha."

"Sakura, ao ouvir as palavras de Ino, ignorou o insulto e focou no fato de que talvez, possivelmente, talvez de novo, Sasuke estaria na vizinhança. Sakura imediatamente começou a bater, de um jeito bem mulherzinha, na amiga que tentava inutilmente bloquear os golpes. Sakura tinha uma precisão notável e era rápida.

"Quer parar? Deuses! Eu fiz isso por você. Você precisa falar com ele. Dizer a ele como você se sente." Ino encostou-se no banco do carro e cruzou os braços sobre seus fartos seios, olhando pra frente, além do vidro do carro.

"Ele sabe como eu me sinto, Ino."

"Não, ele não sabe."

"Ino, ele me disse como eu me sentia. Ele percebeu antes de mim."

Ino congelou, virando vagarosamente a cabeça, olhando pra Sakura que confirmou com a cabeça. Os olhos de Ino se abriram ainda mais e um tom avermelhado apareceu em suas bochechas demonstrando o embaraço dela.

"Opa."

"É, opa mesmo." Sakura disse risonha.

"Mesmo assim. Ele te disse como ele se sentia?"

"Foi só um trabalho pra ele, Ino" Sakura disse virando a cabeça e olhando pra além do vidro, de repente desejando que não tivesse feito isso. Ela não queria ver a vasta propriedade dos Uchihas. Ela não queria ver o lugar onde Sasuke viva ricamente porque vendia o corpo a um preço bem alto para inúmeras mulheres. Então ela fechou os olhos e se sentiu irritada com o fato de imagens estarem entrando em seu cérebro.

"Você tem certeza, Sakura?" Sakura abriu a boca pra dizer que sim, mas parou. Se ela era só um trabalho, porque ele foi embora? Ele tinha tempo de sobra pra completar a tarefa, mas ele foi embora antes disso. Ela tinha até mesmo oferecido o corpo voluntariamente e mesmo assim ele foi embora. Ela sabia que ele não a achava atraente. Então porque ele foi embora?

"Não." Sakura disse lentamente. "Eu não tenho certeza."

"Como eu devo fazer isso, Ino? Eles não vão me deixar entrar lá como se eu fosse dona do-"

Uma batida no vidro do carro distraiu as duas mulheres. Ino pulou e Sakura sentiu o coração parar de bater por alguns segundos. Duas cabeças viraram pra encarar além do vidro e ver um homem com um cabelo vermelho brilhante e de olhos de uma cor incomum. Ele usava o boné de Segurança, mas não a camiseta. Sakura notou imediatamente a tatuagem no músculo peitoral esquerdo dele indicando que ele fazia parte da Akatsuki. Sakura teve alguns segundo pra imaginar porque ele estava sem camiseta, mas Ino interrompeu seus pensamentos.

"Ele é lindo." Ino sussurrou e Sakura pode apenas concordar com a cabeça. Ele fez o sinal universal pra abaixar o vidro e Sakura prontamente o fez.

"Haruno-san." Ele disse sem perguntar como se imediatamente soubesse quem ela era. Sakura inclinou a cabeça. "O Uchiha deseja falar com você imediatamente." Sakura virou a cabeça e olhou pra Ino que mexeu os ombros não ajudando em nada. Sakura não queria falar com o Uchiha. Na última vez que isso aconteceu ela acabou presa a um deles e acabou se apaixonando por ele e terminou de coração partido porque ele era inatingível. Sakura encarou Ino irritada porque ela havia metido-a nessa bagunça. Mesmo assim, Sakura ainda tinha esperança de pelo menos ver Sasuke. "Você pode trazer sua amiga junto. Nós a entreteremos enquanto fala com o Uchiha."

Os olhos de Ino iluminaram-se com a possibilidade de entrar na extravagante propriedade Uchiha. Sakura rolou os olhos e indicou pro guarda se afastar, mas ele abriu a porta pra ela e ofereceu a mão para ajudá-la a sair do veículo. Ele foi para o outro lado do carro e fez o mesmo por Ino. Sakura fez uma nota mental do pequeno sorriso no rosto da amiga para poder irritá-la depois. Elas seguiam atrás do segurança enquanto entravam na propriedade. Ele não disse nada, dando a Sakura uma chance de estudar o local.

Não era uma Propriedade, propriamente dita. Era mais como um castelo enorme e sem fim. Alguém apareceu e pegou as chaves do carro de Ino e o levou embora. O fato de não terem uma rota de fuga fácil, deixou Sakura nervosa. Ela ficou ainda mais nervosa quando notou que pra onde quer que tenham levado o carro, não era para a casa dos Uchihas. "A propósito, sou Sasori."

"Sou Ino."

Sakura não se preocupou em dizer seu nome, ao invés disso, fez uma pergunta. "Como vamos chegar lá na casa? Você levou nosso carro embora." Sasori olhou pra ela, um olhar mortal que fez com que ela congelasse. Ela esqueceu a pergunta no mesmo instante e começou a pensar num jeito de sair dali.

"Sigam-me."

As mulheres o seguiram até seu posto e descobriram que ele não estava sozinho. Um outro segurança, um que Sakura reconheceu, saiu e as cumprimentou.

"Haruno Sakura. É bom vê-la novamente."

"Não tenho certeza se posso dizer o mesmo, Uchiha Itachi."

"Ah, então se lembra de mim."

"Poucas mulheres esquecem um Uchiha quando o conhecem."

Itachi acenou com a cabeça em concordância. "Venha, nós estamos indo."

Mais uma vez Sakura se perguntou como iriam até a casa até que viu Itachi subir na moto mais linda que já havia visto. Ela parou ali, congelada, percebendo que ele queria que ela subisse na parte traseira da moto, para subirem a montanha. Sakura ouviu o rugido de um motor e observou Ino e Sasori dispararem em direção à montanha. Os braços de Ino apertavam fortemente a cintura de Sasori e o corpo dela moldava-se ao dele. O cabelo dela dançando ao redor dela com o vento, enquanto eles iam sumindo por conta da distância.

"Com medo?" Ele perguntou curioso, e por algum motivo, ela se lembrou de Sasuke. Lágrimas brotaram no canto de seus olhos, mas ela piscou rapidamente, livrando-se delas. Ela deu um passo à frente e subiu na moto. "É melhor se segurar." Itachi avisou. A moto sacudiu e Sakura abraçou rapidamente a cintura dele e se segurou por sua vida.

:::

Itachi a guiou até o escritório do Uchiha. Os passos deles ecoavam silenciosamente no corredor. Para um lugar tão grande tinham poucas pessoas ali, Sakura pensou. Os Uchihas eram conhecidos por serem uma grande família, mas o único Uchiha que ela via ali era aquele que andava na frente dela. Talvez, por alguma razão, a maior parte da família decidiu que era melhor se afastar do chefe da família. Sakura teve a sensação de que esse pensamento ia ficar martelando em sua mente.

As paredes foram revestidas com candelabros. As luzes das velas iluminavam o corredor de maneira sinistra provocando em Sakura certo pavor. Não havia decorações no corredor que levava ao escritório dele. Isso fez a jornada ainda mais desconfortável. O que o Uchiha queria com ela? O débito dela havia sido quitado quando Sasuke retornou, não? O que mais podia ser discutido?

Perdida em pensamentos, Sakura não percebeu quando Itachi parou e por isso chocou sua cabeça contra as costas musculosas dele. Ela pensou ter ouvido ele rir em divertimento, mas ignorou.

"É aqui que ele está?"

Itachi assentiu enquanto batia na enorme porta diante deles. Ele não esperou uma resposta antes de abri-la e empurrá-la porta adentro.

"Haruno Sakura," Itachi anunciou sem perambular, e então saiu da sala. A porta não fez barulho algum quando Itachi saiu e deixou Sakura sozinha na jaula do Leão. Sakura suspirou e fez uma nota mental para lembrar-se de matar Ino depois, por arrastá-la pra tal lugar.

"Queria me ver, Uchiha-san?" Sakura disse suavemente notando que ele não levantara a cabeça para vê-la.

"Eu acho que já lhe disse pra me chamar de Madara."

Ele não olhou a olhou, mas continuou a ler um documento qualquer que estava em sua mesa.

"Você disse." Sakura replicou relembrando vividamente do dia em que ele aparecera em seu apartamento.

"E você ainda não faz isso. Por quê?"

Sakura deu de ombros. "Tem muito a ver com o fato de que toda vez que alguém fala de você, eles usam o nome Uchiha. É como o seu nome. É estranho chamá-lo de outra coisa."

Um sorriso inesperado surgiu nos lábios dele por conta da resposta dela. Ele esperava que ela disse que se sentia desconfortável por chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome ou algo parecido com isso, mas ela o surpreendeu. Ele a olhou e então encarou os círculos escuros sob os olhos dela. Parecia que ela não dormia há semanas e ela mal se agüentava em pé.

"Você está doente?"

Sakura negou com a cabeça. "Não, claro que não."

"Você parece a morte em pessoa."

Os lábios de Sakura curvaram-se em desgosto diante das palavras adoráveis. "Valeu."

O sorriso dele aumentou. "Então... Sasuke não foi capaz de—"

"Isso está correto." Sakura disse rapidamente, não querendo ouvir qualquer eufemismo que ele fosse usar.

"E por quê? Eu acho a sua situação com o jovem Sasuke muito curiosa. Você é pudica, Haruno Sakura?" O olho de Sakura contraiu-se. "Não, se fosse isso seus caminhos nunca teriam se cruzado. Diga-me, como vocês se conheceram?"

"Não tenho a obrigação de contar."

"Não. Você realmente não tem, mas seria mais sábio se você o fizesse."

Algo frio surgiu naqueles orbes negros que a encaravam. Algo que fez com que o coração dela começasse a palpitar de maneira selvagem e irregular. Sakura mordeu seu lábio inferior e começou a falar.

:::

Flashback

_Sakura entrou no lobby, corada por conta da entrada corrida que fez por conta de seu atraso. Ela era pupila de Senju Tsunade, uma médica conhecida mundialmente. Tsunade a tinha 'convidado' a aparecer na cerimônia. Ela tinha feito uma descoberta inovadora sobre a cura de algumas doenças e isso mudaria o mundo. Sakura tinha ajudado na pesquisa e por isso sua presença era requisitada na cerimônia. Ela não queria. Essa era a pura verdade, mas ela não tinha muita escolha. Tinham exigido sua presença e era pra ela trazer um acompanhante. Só esse pedido já era um problema. Sakura não tinha um pretendente. Não que ela não quisesse um, era que ela não tinha tempo de sair e achar alguém. Sua única saída era trazer um amigo e seu único amigo masculino –Namikaze Naruto não era uma opção. Ela não queria embaraçar nem a si mesma e nem a sua mentora. Então sua única opção era ir sozinha._

_Senju Tsunade a mataria. Aparecer nesse tipo de evento sozinha era tabu, mas ela o faria de qualquer jeito. Não era como se Ella tivesse escolha. Sakura respirou fundo pra acalmar seus nervos e se preparou pra entrar._

"_Você parece ter problemas."_

_Sakura se virou e olhou para o cavalheiro que se dirigiu a ela. As costas dele viradas pra ela enquanto ele olhava pela janela que ia do teto ao chão. Talvez ele estivesse observando as várias pessoas lá embaixo, ou as nuvens que cobriam o céu escuro. Sakura não ousou olhar pra baixo, altura a deixava tonta._

"_Como?" Sakura perguntou. Ele virou a cabeça e a encarou sobre seus ombros. Uma dor se formou no peito de Sakura apenas de olhar para o rosto dele. Era aquele tipo de dor que você sente quando vê alguém que é fora de seu alcance mas que você quer de qualquer jeito, e com uma vontade que vai além da idiotice._

"_Você parece estar com um problema."_

_Foi nesse momento que ela percebeu com quem estava falando. Uchiha Sasuke. O segundo homem mais sexy do mundo, segundo votações._

_Mas ele sempre seria o número um pra ela..._

_Ele estava vestido formalmente. Terno preto com a gravata borboleta padrão. Nenhum defeito era encontrado nele, parecia que ele havia acabado de sair de uma revista. Ele era maravilhoso vestido daquela forma e Sakura descobriu que não podia tirar os olhos dele._

"_Você é—"_

_Ele andou até ela, estendendo a mão. "Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura aceitou o comprimento, um pouco tonta. Ela levou um minuto pra encontrar sua voz e responder a ele._

"_Haruno Sakura. É um prazer conhecê-lo."_

"_O prazer," Sasuke disse, erguendo a mão dela até seus lábios e tocando brevemente as juntas da mão dela, "É todo meu." Sakura se arrepiou e seus olhos quase vidraram nele por conta da sensualidade da voz dele. Sakura logo se obrigou a acordar do feitiço que ele havia lançado nela. _

"_Desculpe-me, mas eu tenho que-" Sakura olhou com medo pra porta atrás dela que ela precisava atravessar. Depois ela olhou de novo para Uchiha Sasuke desejando poder passar a noite com ele ao invés de passar pó aquelas portas, e ter que ouvir longos e entediantes discursos, e eventualmente ser devorada por sua mentora. Mas essa era apenas uma fantasia e ela passou anos tentando tirar coisas impossíveis de sua cabeça._

"_Você está sozinha. Isso não é inapropriado pra esse tipo de coisa?" Ele perguntou gesticulando pra porta que ela estava prestes a entrar._

"_É sim, mas eu estou solteira no momento e sem um pretendente então—"_

"_Então você vai sozinha." Uchiha Sasuke disse sem perambular. "Você quer ir sozinha?"_

"_Esse não é o ponto. O ponto é que eu não tenho escolha ent—"_

"_Tem uma opção. Você pode me levar." _

_Sakura piscou. "Desculpe-me, mas eu não estou procurando por um—"_

"_Você está procurando por um acompanhante para a noite. Eu posso ser isso e você vai descobrir que posso ser bem razoável."_

_A expressão de Sakura endureceu. Ela sabia exatamente quem Uchiha Sasuke era. E o fato de ele oferecer seus serviços –e ela não se importava com o fato de ele ser extremamente atraente- a ofendia muito._

"_Olhe. Eu não sei que impressão eu passo pra você, mas eu certamente não estou procurando por uma noite de s—"_

"_Eu sou um acompanhante pago. Eu posso acompanhá-la no que tem que fazer e ficar por isso mesmo, se assim desejar."_

_Era tentador. Extremamente tentador. Ela realmente não queria ouviu a voz de Tsunade mais tarde, mas esse era Uchiha Sasuke. Ela não tinha esse dinheiro todo e ela não estava nem perto do desespero. E como se lesse seu pensamente, ele disse._

"_Não tão incomum como você pensa –levar um acompanhante pago para eventos como esse. Você não seria a primeira e com certeza não seria a última. E eu não sou tão caro como pensa. Não pra esse tipo de coisa."_

_Sakura não teve tempo pra ponderar as palavras dele porque a porta se abriu e dela saiu uma mulher loira. Os olhos dela eram da cor mel e seu cabelo estava preso num penteado elaborado. Ela usava um vestido preto que ia até os calcanhares delineando todas as curvas no caminho. Os olhos dela fizeram um busca rápida e logo pousaram sobre ela._

"_Sakura! Aí está você! Está atrasada. Esse é seu acompanhante? Entre logo."_

_E Sakura foi arrastada para dentro com Uchiha Sasuke em sua cola. Sakura pensou que talvez devesse protestar e dizer que ele não era necessário, mas uma parte dela que estava completamente insana, sorriu pra ela e se soltou de Tsunade dando os braços pra ele, permitindo que ela a levasse para dentro._

:::

Depois que Sakura terminou sua pequena história, Madara a observou e ela teve a sensação de que ele estava lendo sua mente pra ter certeza de que ela não estava mentindo sobre como encontrou Sasuke. Ela não estava –ela só estava omitindo algumas coisas. Claro que isso também era uma mentira, mas todos sabiam que isso não contava.

"Você é um enigma, Haruno Sakura, e eu pretendo desvendá-la."

"Por mais encantada que eu esteja por ter chamado sua atenção-" Sakura disse sarcasticamente, mas ao mesmo tempo, tão respeitosamente que Madara nem percebeu. "Eu não percebo porque acha isso."

"Sério? Eu achei que era óbvio," Madara disse, com um ar de mistério que Sakura achou frustrante. "Eu gostaria de propor um acordo, Haruno Sakura."

"Não, obrigada." Sakura disse imediatamente, sabendo que era uma armadilha. Madara riu.

"Ah, que isso. Deu certo da última vez, não? Poucas pessoas podem dizer que conseguiram o melhor de Uchiha Madara."

"Eu não gosto de testar minha sorte." Sakura disse ironicamente, o que fez Madara rir mais. Ela realmente desejada não estar divertindo ele.

"Você está ciente de como os Uchiha se casam?"

"Na verdade não." Sakura disse, se perguntando se ela devia saber pra onde essa conversa estava indo, especialmente depois do tom maníaco que ele assumiu.

"Eu arranjo casamentos. E dado as recentes circunstancias, eu gostaria de lhe fazer uma oferta que tenho certeza de que não irá recusar."

"Desculpe-me Uchia —er, um,... Madara... Mas eu simplesmente não posso concordar com casamento arranjado."

"Por que não?"

"Porque casamentos se tratam de amor mútuo e respeito. Você não pode jogar duas pessoas juntas e esperar que tudo dê certo."

"E se eu disser que ele demonstrou interesse em se casar com você?"

Sakura prendeu a respiração. Sasuke queria casar com ela? Por isso ele foi embora? Para arranjar as coisas pra eles ficarem juntos... Para sempre? Lágrimas surgiram nos olhos dela. E ela tinha tanta certeza...

"Eu-"

"Pense sobre isso e então volte pra me dizer qual sua decisão."

Sakura negou com a cabeça. "Não. Não. Eu decidi. Se ele quer se casar comigo, então eu aceito."

"Mais uma vez Madara sorriu malevolamente. "Perfeito. Agora nós devemos acertar os termos e as condições do casamento."

:::

:::

Sakura acordou no meio da noite com uma batida forte na porta de sua casa. A rosada sentou e encarou o nada, porque ainda estava sonolenta. Ela não sabia há quanto tempo estavam batendo em sua porta, mas dado a vibração que ela sentia das batidas, ela achava que já fazia um tempo.

Ela irritou-se com isso a princípio, já que era a primeira vez que dormia decentemente desde que Sasuke tinha Dio embora. O homem a tinha esgotado, não só fisicamente como mentalmente. O coração dela quebrou quando ele foi embora, e a dor a mantinha acordada a noite inteira, acompanhada de lágrimas e arrependimento por ter perdido ele. Ela sorriu suavemente agora. Ah, se casar com o homem que tornava seu dia mais belo...

"To indo!" Sakura gritou para seu visitante indesejável. Ela abriu a porta, pronta para xingar a pessoa do lado de fora, mas as palavras que quase escaparam de sua boca prenderam-se abruptamente entre seus lábios quando ela viu quem era seu visitante. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura sorriu calorosamente pra ele, seu mau-humor desaparecendo completamente, mas o sorriso morreu quando ele não respondeu com um daqueles sorrisos sacanas e sensuais dele que ela aprendeu a apreciar. "Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Sakura perguntou tremendo um pouco.

"Qual é a merda do seu problema? Um casamento arranjado?" Sakura deu um passo pra trás quando ele avançou nela. Ele fechou a porta atrás dele quando ele entrou, sem tirar os olhos dela. A porta vibrou um pouco por conta da força com que ele a fechou e ela se perguntou como a porta não tinha quebrado.

Realização baixou em Sakura. Ela tinha sido enganada. Sasuke nunca quis casar com ela, e agora ele estava sendo obrigado a fazê-lo. Ele foi embora, não pra acertar as coisas com a família, mas porque ele não a queria.

"Desculpe-me, Sasuke. Ele disse que tinha falado com você e que você tinha concordado. Eu pensei que-"

"Porque diabos eu concordaria em você se casar com o meu irmão?"

"Porque-" O queixo de Sakura caiu. Ela balbuciou algumas palavras antes de conseguir formular alguma coisa. "Do que você ta falando? Eu concordei em me casar com você não com o seu irmão. Eu nem ao menos o conheço!"

Sasuke a encarou incrédulo. "Você concordou em se casar com o meu irmão e nem percebeu!"

"Não! Claro que não! Nós estávamos falando sobre você! A única pessoa com quem eu pensaria em casar é você!"

Os movimentos dele eram só um borrão quando ele a puxou pra perto, capturando os lábios dela num beijo ardente. O corpo dela derreteu contra o dele. Os lábios dela se abriram permitindo a passagem da língua dele, o corpo dela em chamas, a paixão cobrindo seu ser. Ela teria ofegado quando ele a pegou no colo, mas ele não desgrudou os lábios dos dela em nenhum momento.

E então, ele seguiu para o quarto dela.

:::

:::

Sakura se deitou, aconchegando-se perto de Sasuke. Ela tinha certeza de que não conseguiria se mexer, mesmo que quisesse.

"La petite mort." Sasuke sussurrou quando ela comentou sobre não se mexer. Sakura se viu corando, mas Sasuke não percebeu. Não agora, os pensamentos dele estavam focados em achar um meio impedi-la de se casar com seu irmão.

Os olhos Sakura começaram a se fechar quando ela ficou sonolenta. Um pouco antes de dormir, ela ouviu Sasuke dizer: "Você não vai se casar com o meu irmão."

:::

:::

A manhã veio rápida de mais para Sakura, especialmente pelo fato de estar sendo chacoalhada. Ela cobriu a cabeça com o cobertor tentando ignorar a pessoa maligna que tentava acordá-la.

"Me deixa." Ela rugiu quando ouviu uma risada. Os olhos dela se abriram quando ela percebeu quem estava tentando acordá-la.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Levante. Nós temos que ir."

Sakura franziu o cenho. "Não." Ela então voltou a cobrir a cabeça e lutou bravamente enquanto Sasuke tentava puxar as cobertas dela.

"Sim. Você precisa falar com o Uchiha pra se livrar dessa enrascada."

"Eu não posso simplesmente me casar com você? Eu acho que ele vai entender." Sakura perguntou, abaixando a coberta para espiá-lo.

"Hn."

"Isso é um sim?" Sakura perguntou curiosa abaixando ainda mais a coberta.

Sasuke a virou de costas e deu um leve empurrão. "Não. É um vista-se." Sakura grunhiu.

"Não podemos ir mais tarde? Eu to cansada Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke não respondeu à ele. Sakura estava começando a achar que tinha ganhado quando de repente ela foi arrancada da cama e jogada no ombro de seu amante. Sasuke ignorou habilmente as mãos e pés voadoras dela, sem parar de ir para o banheiro até que entrar e fechar a porta atrás dele. Sakura gritou de raiva enquanto era jogada na água ainda gelada, mas a raiva dela foi logo esquecida quando ele se juntou a ela, envolvendo seus braços ao redor dela e a puxando para perto. De repente, ser empurrada em água fria não parecia tão ruim.

:::

:::

"Nós realmente precisamos parar de nos encontrar assim, Haruno Sakura. Toda vez que nos vemos, você tenta renegar um acordo que fizemos."

Sakura apontou um dedo acusador para Madara. "Você me enganou! Você me fez acreditar que eu estava noiva de Sasuke!"

"Você tirou suas próprias conclusões. Eu nunca menti. Itachi está disposto a casar com você. Você concordou. Eu espero que você mantenha a sua parte do acordo."

"Ela não vai se casar com Itachi, ela vai se casar comigo," Sasuke rosnou desafiadoramente, encarando o líder Uchiha, que aparentava serenidade, como se visse esse tipo de olhar o tempo todo.

"Você é muito novo para casar, Sasuke. Ainda existem várias coisas que você pode fazer pela família Uchiha antes de sossegar."

"Eu não tocarei outra mulher além de Sakura."

"Você está querendo dizer algo, Sasuke? Você e a Sakura...?"

Sakura corou e olhou para o chão. Inconscientemente ela se moveu para mais perto de Sasuke.

"Libere Sakura de qualquer acordo que vocês tenham." Sasuke rugiu.

"E se eu fizer isso, o que acontece depois? Vai se casar com ela? E o que papai terá a dizer sobre isso?"

Sasuke estreitou o olhar e Sakura o olhou confusa. O que o pai dele tinha a ver com isso?

"Madara, escute—" Sasuke olhou firmemente para Sakura, o que fez com que ela ficasse um pouco nervosa. Ela não sabia que Sasuke tinha lançado esse olhar para ela porque ela tinha se referido ao Uchiha pelo primeiro nome. Nem Sasuke usava o primeiro nome dele. "Eu não posso me casar com Itachi. O único Uchiha pra mim é o Sasuke, então—"

"Não importa o que diga, Haruno Sakura. Você irá se casar com Itachi. Não há saída pra você. Os papéis que você assinou são legais e vinculativos. Tenha um bom dia." Madara desviou o olhar deles, pegou sua caneta e voltou a trabalhar, dispensando-os com a mão.

Cheia de uma fúria justa, Sakura andou até a mesa de Madara e bateu as mãos nela.

"Escute-me, e escute bem, Uchiha Madara. A única pessoa que vai casar comigo, e me tocar é Uchiha Sasuke. Então você pode fazer o que quiser, mas eu garanto que eu não irei me casar com o irmão de Sasuke!"

Madara ergueu a cabeça lentamente e olhou nos olhos de Sakura, que brilhavam ameaçadoramente. "Então você o ama?"

"Sim! É claro que eu amo Sasuke. Porque mais eu estaria aqui?" Sakura disse aturdida.

"Você não pode amá-lo tão cedo. Há quanto tempo se conhecem, oito meses?"

"Quase seis?"

"Sasuke, você sabe por que eu arranjo os casamentos da família Uchiha?"

Sasuke não respondeu, mas questionou silenciosamente. Sakura o cutucou de lado pedindo pra ele responder, mas ele permaneceu quieto. "É porque vocês jovens apressam as coisas sem pensar direito e quando as coisas ficam difíceis, vocês querem seguir caminhos diferentes. Os Uchihas tem um longo histórico familiar de casamentos felizes. Casamentos arranjados felizes. Talvez as coisas comecem tensas, mas eu pensei sobre isso e a pessoa que irá fazer Sakura feliz não é você—é Itachi. Se quer o melhor pra ela, deixe como está."

"Não." Sasuke respondeu secamente. "Estamos indo."

"Você pode ir Sasuke, mas isso não muda nada."

Sasuke agarrou o braço de Sakura e começou a puxá-la pra fora da sala, mas Sakura se soltou do agarre dele.

"Tem que ter um jeito de você me livrar disso. Por favor, Madara."

Madara sorriu e então, Sakura percebeu que algo de ruim ia acontecer. Bebês morriam quando Madara sorria, e, portanto não havia esperança pra ela.

"Faz muito tempo que alguém não implora algo pra mim." Madara se encostou-se em sua cadeira e olhou especulativamente para Sakura. "Então farei um acordo com você. Você admite que você e Sasuke tiveram relações físicas nesses últimos seis meses, paga os quatrocentos e setenta e três yens, e você sai livre e solta."

Sasuke e Sakura encararam Uchiha Madara estupefados. Não havia dúvidas em suas mentes de que tudo isso havia sido para que ele pudesse ter seu dinheiro. Uchiha Madara havia sido chamado de vários nomes.

Mal.

Maldito.

O melhor amigo do diabo.

Mas tinha uma coisa que ele era antes de tudo e principalmente. Um homem de negócios.

"Seu maldito!" Sakura gritou e em resposta, Madara riu e estendeu sua mão esperando por seu dinheiro.

* * *

_La petite morte¹: Um termo em francês que significa 'orgasmo feminino'. Ele é constantemente usado pra representar o melhor orgasmo que uma mulher pode ter._

**Nota final da tradutora:**  
Uou. Terminei. Caramba.

Essa fic eu li no começo desse ano (há seis meses atrás, CRUZES.) Logo depois que eu li eu pensei: '_zomfg, eu preciso, PRECISO, traduzir essa fic._' Contando desde o dia em que eu pedi a autorização para a Juniper11, faz três meses que eu estou no processo de tradução dela.

MUITO TEMPO. Não, não demorei tudo isso para traduzir. No total, um mês. Mas no meio da fic, meu computador pifou e foi para o conserto. Fiquei dois meses sem meu chuchuzinho, mimimimimi. Por isso, eu demorei MUITO. Hehe, que infelicidade.

Bom, era isso pessoas. Se alguém aí lê inglês, eu recomento as fics da Juniper, são fantásticas. Hueheuhe, isso aê.

ATÉ.

**Thanks to: Juniper11.**  
_Thank you so much, I'm very sorry for all the wait. __My computer had a little problem and I was two moths without my computer. So... Yeah. But again, thanks. For real, I love this fic very much, and it is in my heart. _

_Thank you._


End file.
